Awkward Strawberry
by LeviFucker
Summary: L and Light have a lot of awkward silences over fights and such, but this one is awkward for a different reason.  Contains mild LxLight


L and Light stay in a sort of awkward silence in front of their computer screens with the exception of the noise of keys being pressed to their board and the chain tapping ever so lightly against the desk. L's eyes are transfixed in a single spot whereas Lights dart back and forth. Both of them are searching for information in their own sort of way, and both of them will do anything to avoid another strange conversation with the other.

A bowl of strawberries sits barely touched next to it's partner; a small bowl of whipped cream. For a second, L's eyes divert from his screen and down to the bowls. A memory flashes through his head from a few minutes before and his eyes turn toward Light then back to the screen in one quick motion.

_Raito-kun, These are fresh strawberries. Would you like to try one? _

_No. I'm working. _

_Are you sure? They really are fresh.. straight from a.._

_I said no. Just shut up and work, would you? _

Light was not in a very good mood because of the accusations that L had placed upon him the day before. All he had said was that it was possible that Light was Kira. Why was a possibility such a big matter to him? It wasn't like he believed that Light was Kira... it was just a cold truth that both of them would have to accept and that both would have to deal with... in their own way.

But L had offered him something not so important, but something that he himself thoroughly enjoyed. Was it so hard to accept a simple gift of peace making? Having a friend seemed difficult at times, but never like this. He wondered if Light would leave the building, go home and ignore him for the rest of his life if he ever set him free. The thought was depressing.

L's eyes darted down to his hands against the keys as he suddenly stopped typing. He began thinking of how Light had changed so suddenly, like how he fell back into innocence somehow. He had been so close and then suddenly something prevented him from going any further.

"Ryuzaki." Light spoke sternly with eyes of obvious frustration. "What is wrong with you?"

L snapped from his thought process and met Light's eyes.

"I think that I might be a bit tired."

"You don't get to be tired after keeping me up for endless nights of busy work."

"Am I really not that enjoyable to be around?"

Light let out a soft sigh and turned back to his screen.

"You're fine. It's just I'd rather get this part of the investigation done tonight rather than tomorrow."

"So... I am enjoyable to be around?"

"Why are you so worried about being.. enjoyable? You never worried about it before."

"Well, I'd never thought of it before, but you must be very disappointed in me if you won't eat my strawberry."

"No, I just don't want one."

"So it is disappointment."

"Where are you getting this from?"

The two stare at each other with slight aggravation.

"Fine. Give it here." Light held out a hand in the general direction of the strawberries.

"I'm not giving you the whole bowl."

"Then give me one." He spoke with increased frustration.

"I don't think you're being genuine, Raito-kuun"

The newly brewed anger was apparent in Light's facial expression. L knew he was in control of the situation now. As well that Light didn't find him unpleasant. If this was true, he would have stated it, given the chance, but he had evaded the question, therefore meaning he, L Lawliet, was indeed, enjoyable to be around. Light suddenly got from his seat and grabbed L by the shirt, looking angrily down at his accuser.

"Say I'm not genuine one more time, Ryuzaki, and I swear I'll punch you hard enough to leave a bruise."

L smirked at this comment and grabbed a strawberry with his left hand. He then proceeded to shove it directly into Light's mouth.

"This has nothing to do with the case, Raito-kun." L spoke with a cocky smirk.

Light looked at L with confusion and let go of his shirt in order to keep the strawberry from falling out of his mouth. It really was tasty. He almost spit it out due to being angry at the oh-so-sneaky detective, but it was sweet and juicy. It had the perfect texture too. So instead of throwing it back at L and hitting him in the face as well as staining his plain white shirt, he ate it completely and turned his back, but before he could return to his chair, he felt a warmth against his back and stomach. He looked down to see L's hands locked tightly on top of his abdomen. Was L.. hugging him?

"What are you doing, now?"

"I believe that this is the right action to be taken upon apologizing to someone when they've done something wrong in the other persons eyes." Ls voice was muffled into the back of Light's sweater.

"Well.. yeah, I suppose so.." He spoke hesitantly.

"Will you forgive me, Raito-kun?"

"Errm.. yeah.. just uh.. ahem.. That's enough." Light removed L's hands from his stomach and turned around to see L's head hanging low.

"It's okay, Ryuzaki.. you're forgiven.. no need to feel bad anymore." L still stared at the ground, his hair covering his face. Light thought perhaps he had been too rough on him. L wasn't used to being friends with someone after all. He put two fingers under L's chin and lifted his face up to see that L wasn't feeling sorry for himself at all. A pink hue had appeared on L's face and his eyes were worried in expression.

"You're.. uhh.. Okay." Light turned around in slight embarrassment, sat down and began typing again. L followed his lead and the silence continued... on a whole new level of awkwardness.


End file.
